yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices/News
'Main Story Part 2 - Against the Belief' *26 Chapter 3 released *18 13:00 Chapter 3 announced *25 15:00 Chapter 2 released *21 20:00 Fllayg skill revealed *21 20:00 Fllayg Sun and Moon Awakening silhouette revealed *20 20:00 Fllayg revealed as reward for completing chapter 2 *19 20:00 Chapter 2 announced to take place in Circo *15 20:00 Chapter 2 release date teased 'Events' 'Bird Song of Blessing' *20 12:00 Event Part 2 starts, revealing Azalee's awakenings *19 12:00 Altair awakenings revealed and gacha starts *18 09:00 Part 2 gacha prince Altair and event prince Azalee revealed *14 15:00 Event Part 1 starts, and awakenings for Michiru and Vicky revealed *13 12:00 Gacha starts, and Ster awakenings revealed *12 15:00 Ster and Tinpla as gacha, and Vicky and Michiru as event, with Vim Special Style announced *11 13:00 New event announced with Ster, Vicky, Tinpla, and Michiru 'PRINCE OR VILLAIN' *6 09:00 Sun and Moon awakening revealed for new event gacha prince, Lid *5 09:00 Part 2 princes revealed as Lid and Tormari *2 15:00 Event starts with awakenings revealed for event princes Droite and Prytwen *1 00:00 Gacha starts *30 17:00 Moon and Sun awakenings revealed for gacha princes Rica, Gauche, and Lullus *30 09:00 Sun Awakenings revealed *30 05:00 Event log-in bonus starts *29 09:00 New event revealed featuring Gauche, Droite, Prytwen, Lullus, and Rica *28 15:00 New event teased 'Date ~Time of Changing Colors~' *22 15:00 Event starts with Iria as event prince *21 12:00 Gacha starts with Drei and Amano awakenings revealed *20 15:00 New event revealed featuring Amano, Drei, and Iria *20 09:00 New event teased 'Beyond Longing ~A Clown's Tears~' *12 15:00 Event starts *11 12:00 Gacha starts *10 Sun Awakenings revealed and Moon Awakenings revealed **Welger, Nero, and Drole revealed as gacha **An additional drop quest was added for getting the fairies needed to awaken some of the princes **An additional quest, awarding 5 puzzle tickets prior to the start of the event, became available *9 15:00 New event announced featuring Crown, Welger, Drole, Nero, and Morta **Special drop quests revealed to feature Crown and the Princes of Circo from past events 'Crimson Love Concealed in Banned Books' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 12:00 Gacha starts *31 12:00 Event name and gacha information announced *30 15:00 Inui, Inami, Fujime, Kies, and Antares revealed as event princes *29 15:00 New event announced 'Engrave on Your Heart! Rock Fes!' *23 15:00 Event starts *22 18:00 Sun awakenings revealed *22 12:00 Gacha starts *21 18:00 Carlo, Luke, Hercules, and Las revealed as event princes *21 15:00 New event announced 'News' Situational Story *'October - Special Halloween Compliation' **Reading the first time gives you 1 Fairy Stone **Juno , Lateria , and Volker and available until October 12 12:59 *'September - A Stroll With Him' **Reading the first time gives you 1 Fairy Stone **The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: ***September 4: Vicky ***September 11: Colorer ***September 18: Girbert ***September 25: Sarasa **''A new story is published every Tuesday at 15:00 JST and is available until 12:59 JST of the next Tuesday'' 'Shard Exchange ' *October **SEXY and PASSION Love-Up Trainers are available from October 1 0:00 until October 31 23:59 **Will (Harvest) will be available from October 1 0:00 until November 30 23:59 *September **GENTLE and CUTE Love-Up Trainers are available from September 1 0:00 until September 30 23:59 **Almari (Detective) will be available from September 1 0:00 until October 31 23:59 JST 'Aruhi no Oujisama' *Completing these quests will award you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. **October 19 12:00 - October 25 12:59: stories are open for Altair and Azalee **October 13 12:00 - October 25 12:59: stories are open for Thinpla and Vicky **October 1 12:00 - October 12 12:59: stories are open for Rica , Droite , Lullus , and Prytwen **September 11 12:00 - September 19 12:59: stories are open for Nero, Drole, Welger, Crown, and Morta **September 1 12:00 - September 9 12:59 JST: stories are open for Inui and Kies 'Other ' *Update 2.4.0 for late October **Change in Prince Inventory ***Fairies, Trainers & Gold Pups will now be grouped together after the update ※Eg. If you have 10 Passion Expert Trainers & 5 Cool Fairy Princesses, it will take up 15 spaces as of now. After the update, this amount will be reduced to 2 **Play Ticket Implementation ***The number of tickets you use will determine the amount of rewards you get in quests ※Eg. Using 3 tickets in a battle used will get you 4 battles worth of rewards and exp *Update 2.3.0 [released Sep. 19 ] **Quest Animation Fast Mode will be implemented ***Apart from Battle time, various speed settings will be added, you may turn them on/off as you like **Battle Animations Tap Skip Function ***Together with Fast Mode, you can now skip battle animations **App Start "Skip" Button range & sensitivity increase ***When the GCREST logo shows up and allow the skipping of the OP, repeated taps didn't work. This will be adjusted during the update **Prince Introduction during Downloads adjustment **Addition of Extra Waiting Rooms - Room limits will be increased to 10 after the update, prices unchanged